The Skeleton, The Bad Guys and Me
by FrozenElphaba
Summary: Set during the five years at the end of 'The dying of the light' when Valkyrie is in America and contains some of my own characters. Cloe has a power which no one else knows about. After landing in Dublin she meets a mysterious man dressed in a fine tailored suit in the airport. Asking for directions to a hotel takes her on an expected adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**This was my Nano story for 2014. I'll be updating it in parts. I'll try and get one part up each week.**

* * *

><p>I didn't plan on getting lost, especially not in the airport let alone the city I know planned to live in. I wandered down corridors with my suitcase and I came across an open area that consisted of a few shops with people chatting among themselves or looking at the confectionary. I have never been one for confrontation so I decided to approach the smallest group possible. This turned out to be a man in a corner far from everyone else. He wore a dark blue pinstriped suit on his head sat a stylish fedora. He talking on his mobile phone and as I got closer I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He had hair so dark it was almost black and brilliant green eyes.<p>

"She's just taken off now. I know I'll miss her too" the man's voice was like velvet, soothing almost magical. He finished on the phone and slipped it into the pocket of his jacket.

"Excuse me" I walked quickly to catch up with him. "I don't suppose you could help me. I'm so very lost and I don't know how I'm going to find my way around a new city. Could you, perhaps, point me in the direction of a hotel?" The man stopped in his tracks, paused and looked at me. _What was he thinking?_ "Sir?", I broke him away from his train of thought.

"I'd be happy to help", he smiled and held out his hand in a formal gesture, "I'm Skulduggery Pleasant"

_What an unusual name,_ I thought, "I'm Cloe. Thank you so much"

"No problem" he took my suitcase from me and gestured for me to follow him out of the airport.

It isn't wise to get in a car with a stranger but I didn't know anyone here and I needed to get as far away from home as possible. The drive was filled with silence until I decided to start a conversation.

"This is a lovely car you have Mr Pleasant"

"Call me Skulduggery and yes the Bentley is a beauty" he replied keeping his eyes on the road and silence fell again.

"So Skulduggery what were you doing at the airport? You didn't have any luggage."

His face stiffened, "I was saying goodbye to a friend. A good friend"

Silence again so I tried to get a grip of my surroundings but all I could see was darkness. Instead I focussed on Skulduggery. The odd thing I noticed was that his skin appeared almost waxy. A loud pop brought me out of my thoughts and I heard Skulduggery curse under his breath.

"What was that and why are we stopping?" I asked.

"A tyre has popped. There must have been something sharp on the road", Skulduggery slipped out of the car and shut the driver's door behind him. After moments alone I decided to get out and join him.

"Can you fix it?" I asked hugging myself for warmth.

"Maybe if I had a new tyre but I don't and the nearest garage is miles from here" he frowned and his hand to his face.

"Maybe I can help" I spoke cautiously. After all I was about to show him the very reason why I was pushed away from home.

"How do you plan on helping?"

"I need some paper and a pen or pencil"

"There's some in the car ", he was clearly confused but all would be clear soon. I stepped round the other side of the car, opened the door and found what I was looking for as well as a torch.

"Hold this" I gave him the torch and I began to sketch one of the car tyres.

"Cloe I know that you want to help but I really don't see how this will. I'll call one my associates."

"Almost done", I added the finishing touches and showed him the final piece.

"Um, that's very good but maybe I should call someone"

"Wait", I placed the note pad on the floor in front of me and held my arms out vertically from my body. _It'll be ok, _I told myself, stay calm. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the warmth that I could feel growing within. It travelled to my hands and a familiar tingling spread to the tips of my fingers. I opened my eyes just as a blue stream of energy left my hands and hit the paper below me. It wasn't long before the tyre on the page started to emerge from the page. My drawing started to become 3d as it grew in size until it reached the size of a tyre. I looked at Skulduggery. He seemed surprised but not as surprised as I had expected.

"This is remarkable" he crouched down to examine the tyre, "I've never seen anything like this before." He picked up the tyre and compared it with one of the tyres attached to the car. "It's the same" he smiled at me "pass me the jack in the boot of the car so I can change the tyre and then we can get going." I smiled and walked around to the back of the car. For so long I've waited for someone to appreciate my ability and finally that day as come. I grab the jack, let out a sigh and close the boot of the car.

It wasn't long before we were back on the road and in the warmth of the Bentley.

"How far is it to the hotel?" I ask Skulduggery.

"That's not where were going"

"Then where are we going?"

"We're going to my house. I think it's best if you stay with me a while I haven't met anyone like you before. "

I panicked he was going to take me to his house and experiment on me.

"Don't be scared. It can be daunting when you think you're the only one with magical abilities"

"Magic? What I can do is magic?"

"Yes and from what I can gather you don't know an awful lot about magic or the magical community."

"You know other people like me?"

"I know a lot of magical people, sorcerers, and I like them possess magical abilities," he took his eyes from the road to meet mine; "I'm a sorcerer."


	2. Chapter 2

Over breakfast the next day Skulduggery informed me more about the Sanctuary and its role within the magical world. It is located in We reached Skulduggery's house and honestly it was the creepiest house I have ever seen. It was sat on top of a hill surrounded by a graveyard. I stepped out of the car and he did the same but instead of staring at the house he went to the back of my car to get my suitcase.

"What do you think?" Skulduggery joined me at the front of the house and pulled a key from his pocket.

"It's eerie" he opened the door and held the door opened for me. I cautiously stepped inside and Skulduggery followed, turning on the lights as he did so. I followed the hallway to the living room which was linked the dining room and kitchen.

"Take a seat and I'll take your suitcase upstairs," Skulduggery left me and I took this time to examine my surroundings. The floor was made of dark wood and the walls a shade between brown and red. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room and surrounding that a sofa and two armchairs. I heard rummaging upstairs and that was soon followed by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. He was coming back.

"I'm sure you have many questions," Skulduggery took a seat on the sofa.

"I do," I replied and took a seat next to him.

"You said that you have magic. What power do you have?"

"I'm an elemental. I can influence each of the elements, some more than others. For example, fire." He clicked his gloved fingers and a flame emerged from his fingertips. My eyes widened as I took in the spectacle, "that's amazing."

He smiled, "that's just the beginning of all the wonderful things I can do." The flame went out and Skulduggery shifted so that he was facing me. "Cloe there's something that you should know about me, since you'll be staying here for a while, and I can only wear my facade for so long each day."

"What's that?"

"I'm dead"

I stared at him waiting for some sort of explanation.

"I died hundreds of years ago when an evil sorcerer killed me along with the rest of my family but unlike them I can back to life. Magic keeps me alive but this face is a mask that hides my true self from mortals." He reached inside his shirt and his face started to melt and what remained was a skull."

"You're a skeleton? A living skeleton," I reached up to touch his jaw, it was cold and smooth like, well, bone. "Sorry," I remove my hand, "I'm just so curious."

"Really?" He replied and if he was wearing his face I'm sure that he would be raising an eyebrow.

"Until today I've had to hide what I can do and the last time I told anyone was my parents and they pushed me away. Now I see why you weren't as surprised as I suspected you'd be. You're just as magical as I am." I looked up at him, "So what is it like being a skeleton?"

"It's all I've known for a long time," he looked at the clock, "it's getting late. You should sleep I'm going to the Sanctuary tomorrow and I think you'd be interested in coming."

I nodded, we stood and he showed me to my room. The room was very familiar to the living room downstairs but the walls were dark blue and in the middle of the room was a double four poster bed.

I let out a gasp, "It's beautiful. Thank you." I turned around, hugged Skulduggery and he was clearly taken off guard.

"Whatever for?"

"Accepting me for who I am"

"In that case I think it is I who should thank you but you're welcome." He put his arms around my waist and it's weird how not bony he feels. Skinny, yes but he feels whole like he has flesh. Must be his suit, I think to myself as I say goodnight to Skulduggery, it must be magic.

* * *

><p>Roarhaven city which makes it the capital of Ireland's magical community. Roarhaven Itself does not appear on mortal maps and there is a barrier surrounding the city that cordons it off to hide it from prying eyes. We were stopped at the barrier of the city but once the watchman saw Skulduggery we were let through. There was nothing special about Roarhaven from what I could see the houses looked old and small and there was hardly any life around but then I saw it; the Sanctuary. It looked like a castle from the fairy tales I'd read when I was little. Skulduggery led me through the front doors and this led us into the foyer. A small man walks towards us and Skulduggery informs me that he is the administrator.<p>

"Skulduggery, Miss Sorrows is just talking with Mr Barnes but she'll be able to see you next. Please take a seat."

We do as he says and sit in the waiting area to see the woman called China.

"So, China is the leader of your people?" I ask Skulduggery.

He shifts in his seat, "China is the Grand Mage and she oversees all magical activity happening in Ireland but she likes to think of herself as ruler of everyone."

"Have you known her long?"

Skulduggery pauses and then answers, "I've known her for as long as I've been alive, the second time round, but she hasn't always been on the same side as me."

"Wait, you mean that the person, China, runs this place and she used to be evil?"

"Yes she was. So was I at one point" he turned his head away from me and I could easily tell that he'd regretted the things that he'd done.

"Hey," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "its ok. From what you've told me about yourself you've probably made up for those things a few times over." He turned his skull to look at me; at least I think he was looking at me.

"The War changed people including myself. After I came back to life I pledged to hunt down the man who killed me and my family and I that was all I cared about for a long time."

"Did you find him?"

"Yes with the help of my partner, Valkyrie Cain."

"She's your friend who went to America isn't she?"

Skulduggery nodded, "There's something I forgot to tell you before we came here. Don't tell anyone your name. If anyone finds out your given name they will be able to control you and use your magic for their own benefits. Until you choose a taken name you can't tell anyone your name. Do you understand?" I nod and he continues, "There's also something you should know about China she's very..."

"Mr Pleasant, Miss Sorrows will see you now." The administrator had come over to tell us this and he was now leading us to the doors on the opposite side of the room.

"Skulduggery," I whispered, pulling on his jacket sleeve, "What were you going to tell me about China?"

He chuckled and cocked his head to the right obviously trying to think of a response, "You'll soon find out." We followed the administrator through the doors ahead and we passed a man who must have been Mr Barnes. Mr Barnes was in a terrible state he looked as if he was in a trance and he couldn't walk straight. What had the Grand Mage done to him?

"Ah Skulduggery," an angelic voice spoke from the throne ahead but it wasn't until I got closer that I was able to see just how beautiful China was. Her hair was black as ebony, her skin pale as snow and she had brilliant blue eyes. I smiled not only because of her beauty but because she reminded me of Snow White in her palace. "How sweet, your new friend appears to be drooling. I assume that's because of me."

"China behave" Skulduggery glared at her but I barely noticed.

"It's hardly my fault that you prance about the place with gorgeous girls." She smiled at the two of us.

"I do not prance"

"That may be so but I don't hear you denying the other. Don't worry Skulduggery your secret is safe with me even if I am slightly jealous."

"China what did you want to discuss with me"

"Well there are two things. Firstly, Zeidan Dred has escaped from prison and God knows what he's planning so it's down to you and your new friend to find out." China spoke to me, "Child what is your name"

I was about to tell her but Skulduggery spoke before I could, "I told you to stop China"

"Fine" China sighed and suddenly I felt as if I was waking up from a dream.

"What's the second thing?" asked Skulduggery.

"I just wanted to remind you of the celebration taking place tomorrow night. The one in which we celebrate the banishment of Darquesse. It's within my best interests to see that your there looking as handsome as ever. It's a shame that Valkyrie couldn't make it."

"I'll make sure I'm there but now I have something to share with you" Skulduggery placed his hand on by back and brought me forwards. "My new associate has a power that I think you'll be interested in"

"Go on" China ordered.

"Don't be shy" Skulduggery passed me his notepad and pencil as he spoke. I searched the room for something to sketch and my eyes fell upon the necklace around China's neck. I began to draw the chain of the necklace and then the oval shaped jewel which hung from it. I had the attention of both people in the room as I passed the pencil to Skulduggery and held one of hand above the notepad. Soon warmth filled my body, travelling out towards my fingertips and a blue stream of energy left my hand. It hit the paper and the necklace began to lift out of the page until it was in the air waiting for me to grab it. I took of the necklace and held it out to China sorrows, who immediately inspected it thoroughly.

"Well that is impressive. The things I could do with you my dear." China turned her head to face me, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to join me and my sanctuary operatives?"

"Are you offering me a job?" I ask. I would need a job in order earn money to buy my own place.

"Don't" Skulduggery pulled me aside and whispered to me, "I agree with China you could be very useful to us but if you take this offer you'll be running errands forever and your talent shouldn't be wasted like that."

"Skulduggery I need a job, I have nowhere to live so earning money would be a start"

"Then come back with me, you can stay as long as you like and I can offer you a job. At the moment I'm short of a partner so what do you say?"

"China" I call and turn to face her, "I'm going to have to decline your offer"

China pouted, "That's a shame. It seems that my offer wasn't as quite as intriguing as Mr Pleasant's. Well, keep me informed on Zeidan Dred and I'll see you tomorrow night."

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank The Skeleton In A Fez for their lovely review. Hopefully the next part is just as good. `Fingers crossed`<strong>


End file.
